


Of Badassery and Leveling Up

by jeleania



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, BAMF Tsuna, Deviates From Canon, Fights, Gen, Harm to Children, I Don't Even Know, Out of Character, Pre-Canon, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeleania/pseuds/jeleania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tsuna is hella capable in a fight, Takeshi realizes he needs to up his game if he's gonna hang with the brunet, and Tsuyoshi is surprised by his son and his son's friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Badassery and Leveling Up

* * *

 

 

Yamamoto Takeshi was ten years old when he evaluated his life and decided he had to become better.

 

He'd been friends with Tsuna for a little over a month by that point. While he was forever grateful to the spiky-haired brunet for saving his life and respectful of his strength, it hadn't sunk in  _why_  Tsuna was capable of what he did. Why Tsuna had the speed and reflexes and physical strength and medical knowledge and that almost old look in his eyes.

 

So Takeshi was educated, and in a rather unpleasant way.

 

The pair of boys had been lapping at ice cream cones as they walked the streets of Namimori. The new shoppe they'd visited wasn't in their usual areas, so the people and territory was unfamiliar. Or at least it was to Takeshi - only Tsuna knew which parts of Namimori and the surrounding lands including nearby Tokyo he'd explored. Either way, Takeshi didn't know these streets, didn't know the people to be wary of, the signs of trouble waiting to be aggravated and strike upon some ignorant foolish prey.

 

Like a pair of elementary school kids.

 

When Tsuna had nudged the son of a sushi chef and directed him down a different path, Takeshi hadn't realized there was anything wrong. He hadn't noticed the slight tension in the brunet's face, the way honey-brown eyes tinted with orange-amber were ever moving and wary, or the way a group of shadows detached themselves from a wall.

 

But he started to feel a little uneasy when their path was blocked.

 

Three guys - maybe high school if not older - with tattoos peeking out of their sleeves and dyed streaks in their hair. One was pulling on brass knuckles, another had a baseball bat tapping his shoulder, and the third was fingering something in his jacket pocket. They had dangerous delinquent written all over them, and their eyes were bored and hungry as they sneered down at the duo.

 

Being oblivious to the charged aura filling the area, Takeshi focused on the bat-wielding one and smiled. "Hey, you like baseball too? Who's your favorite team?"

 

Chuckles and whispers sounded, including three from behind the youngsters. Tsuna had caught the baseball lover's sleeve between fingers and was carefully tugging him along. He wasn't sure why the brunet wanted them to move toward the wall - maybe so the older kids could pass? That was polite of him, but Tsuna was nice like that.

 

Takeshi frowned inwardly - those chuckles didn't sound nice. More like the mean ones bullies used. Something dark was in those sounds.

 

"Crushing gakis, kid," drawled the bat-wielder, drawing his attention back to the front.

 

Which made Takeshi miss seeing the guy with a pipe lunging toward him.

 

Good thing Tsuna stayed more alert.

 

Takeshi found himself yanked back hard, back hitting the wall with a small "oof". His tawny eyes widened when the end of a pipe passed mere centimeters from his nose. Then Tsuna cut in front, striking the outstretched arm fast and precise - wrist, elbow, twist the limb. The pipe-swinger yelled, weapon slipping from his grasp and knees buckling. The pipe was caught by the young brunet, who was quick to slam the smooth length into the guy's throat as he released the arm.

 

Gagging and gasping, the attacker stumbled back. His buddies didn't look happy, one with a chain hanging from his fist and the second pulling a baton from the small of his back.

 

It got pretty confusing after that, Takeshi pressed against the wall in shock.

 

He caught glimpses of the fight swirling in front of him. Brass knuckles tried to brain Tsuna only to get doubled over when pipe met groin. Tsuna's shirt tore as a pair of knives flicked out, the boy dancing backwards while ducking a swing of the bat. Baton user went down screaming, his knee bent at an unnatural angle from a kick by Tsuna. The chain wrapped around Tsuna's forearm, the end slicing into his cheek when he'd lifted the arm to shield. Pipe broke against Chain's ribs, but from the blood on Tsuna's arm, he hadn't come out unscathed.

 

Bat wielder slammed into the wall and fell into a groaning heap next to Takeshi. More importantly, his bat was here too. Looking up found Tsuna dancing with knife user again, this time without a pipe to block the blades. Baton-san was snarling and coiling his arm to throw his weapon at Tsuna's back. Without thinking of the consequences, Takeshi grabbed the bat and swung for a home run. The crack of wood meeting arm was sharp and vibrated all the way to his shoulders. The scream of pain that Baton-san vented made Takeshi flinch and stumble away.

 

Right into Brass Knuckles' reach.

 

Pain exploded in the back of Takeshi's head. Something smacking into his legs helped him reach the ground, grit scraping his cheek and palms. Distantly, he saw the bat plucked from his vision and heard a shout of his name. Blinking sluggishly, he watched a knife slash open one of Tsuna's arms, vivid red blood splashing the ground. Bat guy and Chain-san were both back on their feet, and neither looked happy. Brass Knuckles was circling around, Knives was grinning, and Tsuna... well, Tsuna was wounded and out-numbered and had only his body to fight with.

 

Takeshi tried to get up - he had to do something! But the pain in his head spiked and the world pitched around him and he slumped back to the ground. Forcing his eyes open, he sought to clear his vision of the blurs of colors.

 

He was fucking helpless and useless and just too weak.

 

The last thing he saw before unconsciousness claimed him was orange fire appear on Tsuna's brow and a feral snarl on the brunet's face.

 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

 

The next day was a Saturday, and Takeshi was grateful. Oh, Tsuna had done something to Takeshi's head wound - it barely ached anymore. He'd woken to a quiet alley and a warm tingling feeling on his head. Tsuna's voice had murmured "Stay still, almost done" and, when the brunet's hands had come into view, there had been yellow fire with little sparkling stars flickering out on his hands.

 

One of those hands was red with blood.

 

Remembering the fight, Takeshi had shot to sitting position. It made his head spin, Tsuna grabbing his bicep to keep him from falling over with a "Easy, Yamamoto-kun. It's okay, we're safe, it's over."

 

A look around proved the brunet was right.

 

Six thugs were laid out on the ground of the narrow side road. Their weapons were no where to be seen. Takeshi was no doctor, but he was pretty sure limbs weren't supposed to bend the way a few were. Blood made dark wet streaks and dots on the ground and walls.

 

Tsuna looked battered - a red dappled bandage was around one forearm. Bruises were beginning to darken on his skin, and his clothes were ripped while being covered in dirt and blood. Yet he was looking at Takeshi in concern, fingers of one hand prodding at the baseball player's head where it dully ached.

 

Annoyed, Takeshi had caught those persistent fingers and pulled them down. When Tsuna winced, he was more careful, eyes shooting to the captured hand and the redness of its knuckles and blood drying on its pads. Glowering into the brunet's face, he demanded, "Use that yellow flame on yourself. You're hurt worse."

 

But Tsuna just shook his head slightly. "It doesn't work that way. I can't heal myself, not really. And I used a lot of energy in the fight and healing your head - if I use much more, I'll pass out and Mama will worry if I don't come home."

 

"You shouldn't have healed my head then!" snapped Takeshi, more frustrated with himself than Tsuna.

 

Tsuna's flinch made him feel bad, but then those honey-brown eyes met his. They were fierce and firm and a tiny spark of that mysterious orange-amber flickered in their depths. Their owner's voice was equally resolute if soft. "You were hurt bad, Takeshi-kun. Concussions can be very dangerous, much more than a few cuts and bruises. I'd never forgive myself if you died when I could have saved you, even if I exhausted myself doing it."

 

Defeated, he bowed his head and didn't fight when Tsuna tugged him to his feet. The walk to the train station then homewards was quiet, the short brunet casting glances his way but leaving him to his thoughts. When they reached Takesushi and parted ways, Takeshi only grunted in reply to Tsuna's soft "See you later, Yamamoto-kun.:

 

Takeshi had slipped through the restaurant and past his busy-with-customers father. Up the stairs and to his room, he flopped onto his back on the floor. Staring at the ceiling, the boy had thought hard.

 

He had been useless during that fight.

 

Hell, he hadn't even realized they were in trouble until he almost got hit by that pipe! And if it hadn't been for Tsuna, he would have been taken out by that first blow.

 

If it hadn't been for Tsuna, who knew if Takeshi would even be alive right now.

 

That thought made him shiver, but his brain didn't stop there.

 

Tsuna had fought them off on his own. He'd won, but he'd been hurt - Takeshi didn't even know how badly, too busy sulking on the way home to find out or even bother asking. Thinking back, he felt like scum for that. What a shitty friend he was, to not even check on his only  _real_ friend's health.

 

But Tsuna had fought alone. Takeshi had been helpless and frozen and stupid. And what ifs swirled in his head.

 

What if Tsuna had been overwhelmed and lost?

 

What if Tsuna had been hurt worse?

 

What if Tsuna had died?

 

Terror filled Takeshi at the thought of Tsuna dying, of having a gravestone like his mother's, of losing that brilliant warm light that the small brunet had become in Takeshi's life. It took several minutes and every bit of self control he had to not go sprinting to the Sawada house just to check that Tsuna was still breathing.

 

Tsuna was alive, he was hurt but upright and would be alright.

 

But what about next time?

 

That thought made Takeshi freeze, breath hitching and ice sliding down his spine.

 

What if next time there were more enemies? What if they had better weapons or greater skills?

 

What if Tsuna was the one to fall in the next fight?

 

Because there would be another fight, and more after that one. Trouble found Tsuna or he went looking for it - either way, he had honed his body for a reason. Not matter how you looked at it, trouble wasn't going to stop entering the small brunet's life. So Tsuna would keep fighting, no matter the numbers or skills or danger.

 

The question was, what would Takeshi do?

 

Which lead him to Saturday morning. After a night of thinking, it came down to this. The restaurant wouldn't open until eleven, so his father was free. It didn't take long for Takeshi to find the man puttering around the kitchen. Clearing his throat, the boy said, "Dad, we need to talk."

 

He didn't know if was using "chichi" rather than his usual "oyaji" or the determined tone of his voice, but Tsuyoshi turned off the stove. Abandoning the beginnings of breakfast, the man turned his full attention on his son. "I'm listening, Takeshi."

 

Taking a steadying breath, the boy proclaimed, "I want to learn the way of the sword and everything else you can teach me about fighting."

 

His father's expression was more stern he'd ever since it. This pleased Takeshi - the man was taking this seriously. "Why do you want to learn this, son?"

 

Memories of yesterday's fight flashed through his mind. With it came of fear of Tsuna dying and the resolve to stand by his side, to be the sword that would guard his back through whatever trouble came. Lifting his chin, he stated, "I have someone I want to protect."

 

By the widening of the sushi chef's eyes, he hadn't expected this answer. He studied his son, and Takeshi easily held his gaze. He would not change his mind or falter on his chosen path. Tsuna had saved him, in multiple times and ways, and Takeshi would strive to do the same.

 

A sigh came from his father before the man nodded. "Alright, then we will begin today. But I want you to bring this person you want to protect to me. I'll still train you, I just want to meet him or her."

 

Takeshi didn't have a problem with that. He relaxed a bit and shrugged, "Okay. You've met him before but I guess we do a formal introduction. I'll see if he can come over tomorrow."

 

"Sounds like a plan," his oyaji agreed, then waved him to follow. "Let's go to the dojo. We'll have breakfast later. Your training starts now."

 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

 

Tsuna couldn't help but be a bit nervous as he followed Takeshi through the door of Takesushi.

 

When his friend had called yesterday asking if he was free today, he hadn't felt anything but relief as he said yes. The baseball player's silence on their walk home had been ...frightening. It was sad and funny at once, that he'd been more scared of Takeshi not wanting to be around him anymore than fighting half a dozen thugs. Only after ending the call with the agreement to meet did he become nervous - what if Takeshi just wanted to break off their friendship in person?

 

He'd been anxious and fidgety the rest of the day. Now that he knew the warmth and comfort of having someone by his side, the thought of going back to the cold loneliness filled him with dread. He didn't even want to think what would happen if Takeshi withdrew enough to break that fragile looking link he'd found between their minds. Tsuna had found it the night after saving Takeshi from taking his own life a month ago and had peeked in on it from time to time, watching the spider silk threads grow in strength and number. Lately, he'd even begun to sense things from it, bits of emotion and not-quite thoughts that he instinctively knew were Takeshi's. 

 

Some little voice in his head told him that bond was precious. Breaking it was sure to hurt. He'd checked on it compulsively all night since Takeshi's phone call, fearing to see it fray and weaken.

 

But meeting the baseball player outside of his father's restaurant had eased some of his worries. Takeshi had greeted him with a smile and pat on the back. The warmth of the emotions was genuine - Tsuna was still welcome in the other boy's life. So he was just left wondering about this meeting - Takeshi had sounded unusually serious about it.

 

Blinking as he adjusted to the change in lighting, honey-brown eyes and that other sense scanned the restaurant. There were only a handful of customers in the booths and tables, minding their own business as they ate. There was a fire escape door to the left side while straight ahead was the counter with two breaks in the wall. Both likely lead to the kitchen, which would have its own back exits so supplies could be brought in. One, the right by the glimpse he caught of stairs as they walked further inside, likely lead to the rest of the house including the living quarters. If he recalled rightly, Takeshi had also mentioned having a backyard and a small dojo connected to the property.

 

A tall man with rugged features under Takesh's hair and the iconic headband of sushi chefs smiled a greeting at them. He must have known what Takeshi was planning, for he put down his knife and came around to the side of the counter. Coming to a stop a polite distance away, Tsuna eyed him and the muscles hidden under his sleeves. No way this was  _just_  a sushi chef - if the physique wasn't clue enough, then the restrained air of deadliness that Tsuna could pick up was. The man wasn't a threat, but he could become one with a flash flood's swiftness.

 

Takeshi was oddly formal as he did the introductions. "Oyaji, this is my friend, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tsuna-kun, this is my father, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi."

 

Both bowed with the usual "Pleased to meet you".

 

When they straightened, Tsuna blinked, trying to hide his surprise. There was something in the air, unseen but present - it reminded him of his own fire, but different. It had an almost soothing feel much like water. For some reason, it made him think of Takeshi and that bond, but it wasn't from him. This presence felt more mature, powerful and deep, like a well-established river compared to Takeshi's trickling brook. And it was curious, gently probing, as if examining him.

 

On instinct, he drew forth just a bit of his own fire. He felt clumsy as he reached out in turn, just enough to brush against the other presence. This was new, unlike spreading the fire through his limbs to be stronger and faster or gathering flame in his hands to burn or heal.

 

Yamamoto-san's eyes widened in surprise, the water presence flinching back before easing closer. That feeling of being examined grew but there was a sense of shock and wonder there too. When it withdrew, Tsuna did the same, pulling the tendril back within himself. He made a mental note to practice doing that - he wanted it to be smoother and unnoticeable when he wished. Of course there were other people out there with fire like his, and if he could learn to sense them before they noticed him, it would give him an edge during any conflicts.

 

"Thank you for befriending my boy, Sawada-san," the sushi chef said, breaking their short silent stare-off. "I'm very grateful that he's found a real friend, much less his Sky."

 

Both boys blinked, Takeshi voicing their confusion. "What's a Sky, oyaji?"

 

"What's a -?" Yamamoto-san looked between the two, then glanced around the restaurant. Coming to a decision, he said, "Why don't you boys order up some sushi. We'll have to wait until later to talk about that. It's not something to be overheard."

 

Neither protested as they clambered onto stools at the counter. As he examined the menu and listened to Takeshi praise his father's work with one ear, the rest of Tsuna was almost quivering with excitement. Finally, someone who knew about the fire, who could give him some answers! Then he firmly pushed down the giddy anticipation and focused on the meal. He'd waited this long, a while longer wouldn't hurt.

 

Meanwhile, he sampled the delicious sushi of Yamamoto's creation and added in the occasional comment into Takeshi's chatter.

 

"And Oyaji's teaching me his sword style." Takeshi cheerfully shared. "Training started yesterday. It's really hard, but I'm not giving up."

 

Tsuna almost choked on a piece of eel on rice. Quickly gulping down some water, he turned to his curious friend. "You're doing what?! Why?"

 

Tawny eyes turned hard and serious, making Tsuna's spine stiffen. "Because of what happened Friday. Because it could have been a lot worse and I was useless. No, worse than useless - I was a liability. Learning Shigure Souen Ryu and anything else Oyaji can teach, that will help me not be that way again. Next time, I'll be beside you." Then guilt and sorrow darkened his features and softened his voice. "Then maybe you won't be hurt as badly."

 

At that last statement, the protest on Tsuna's tongue withered to nothing. While part of him really didn't like the thought of Takeshi in danger, he could understand where his friend was coming from. Trouble regularly found Tsuna, whether it be assassins after him and his mom or random thugs like Friday. He couldn't get away from them all, which meant there were times he had to stand his ground and fight. If Takeshi was going to be there, was going to continue being around him at all, then it would be best if the baseball player know how to defend himself.

 

And he remembered the strangling fear that had filled him, seeing Takeshi be taken down by a pair of brass knuckles. Then there had been a protective fury much like he felt taking down hitmen before they could lay a finger on his mother. Thinking of those, he sympathized and didn't argue for his friend to take a safer path.

 

Nodding, he assented, "Alright, but you better work hard, Takeshi-kun. You're not allowed to -" He choked on the word "die", shivering at the thought. Rallying, he finished, "If anything bad happens to you, I'll be very unhappy with you, understand?"

 

Takeshi nodded back, a matching look of dread and determination in his eyes. "Right back at you, Tsuna-kun."

 

Agreement made, they both smiled and returned to their food, the mood lighter.

 

They would both be strong, if only to not make the other mourn their passing.

 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, this just burst fully formed from my brain (like Athena, but no headache involved). Not sure what else to write for it either.
> 
> Suggestions for what else could happen in this 'verse are welcome.
> 
> Wrote this quickly, so if you notice any spelling or grammar errors or what not, please let me know so I can fix them.


End file.
